It Stays Between Us
by Jennor
Summary: During a crazy party, Inuyasha sees a sickened girl. He feels pity toward her and decides to help her out. But will this be the last encounter they will have? Or will they realize that it's not the first time that they are meeting?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first shot at fanfiction so I hope you all like it! (And hopefully review so I can know where my faults are).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters that I have borrowed to create this story, they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

><p>Destiny has its confusing ways of occurring. And when you least expect it, it swiftly crashes down and wreaks its havoc or creates a paradise.<p>

Sitting down on a slightly moistened bench, a blue-eyed girl held her head in her hands. She had drunk too much and she could feel her head begin to swivel.

"Are you all right, Kagome?" A brown haired Sango asked her friend.

"I'll..." She paused, taking a breath. "I'll be fine. Just let me breathe for a few minutes, Sango."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't mind staying out here for you," the other girl replied, placing her hand on Kagome's back to reassure the sickened girl.

"I am. Go back to dance with that stud you were oogling at. If I feel worse, I'll call my driver to pick me up," Kagome retorted, looking up at her friend Sango straight in the eye as if to make her realize that she could take care of herself.

"If you say so, Kag-.." Kagome had a deadly look in her eyes.

"Just go have fun"

"All right."

With that, Sango had gone back into the noisy house, enveloping herself with the smell of booze and cigarretes, and sweat from the rest of the guests.

'I wished I wasn't this vulnerable to the effects of alcohol...' Kagome thought as she cuddled her head again in her palms. It looked like the whole place was spinning and spinning. The colors of nearby objects began to mix, turning into a knot of colors that reminded her of vomit.

As quickly as she had thought of that, Kagome felt an unusual warm liquid move up her throat, and likewise, her abdomen begin to flex. This was what she was fearing.

Too drunk to move, all that Kagome's state would allow for her to do was to open her legs and bend down as the warm liquid exited her mouth.

In between coughs and retchings, Kagome would wipe some of the bile from her face with her arms, making herself a filthy mess.

'No more' was all she could think of. She couldn't allow anybody to see her in this state. She felt vile and way too tired to even move to clean herself. But just as her eyes were beginning to close, she felt a hand on her back and another offering her something in a plastic cup.

"Drink this," a commanding voice said.

Before she could decide whether it really was water or not, Kagome downed the contents of the plastic cup. As she drank, her throat felt acidy and sensitive, which made her retch slightly and spit some water.

"Careful you! These are the new Louboutins." The same voice spat out again.

"Forjgifme," Kagome could barely reply. Everything was spinning, even her speech.

"You need help." The voice said again.

However, Kagome couldn't, although she tried, keep herself from falling over. She felt herself swaying forward and away from the bench and realized she was falling forward and off the bench. But just when she expected to feel herself collide with the ground, firm arms gripped her.

Kagome was barely able to let a smile form on her face before a black mass enveloped the only thinking spot in her brain and knocked her body senseless. With the sudden loosening of the girl's body, the owner of the voice, a young man, looked around to see if any of the other guests recognized the girl in his arms. Upon seeing nobody move to where his kneeling form held the slouching body of the girl, the young man stood and slipped an arm beneath the girl's knees so that he was carrying her bridal style.

"I can't leave her here like this," he mused while he rummaged into his pocket to find his cellphone. With his thumb's claw, he quickly dialed the first number he could think of. "Myoga, come pick me up now!"

In what some people would consider record time, a silver Mercedes Benz, class E, swept around the curb of the neighborhood. That was the man's cue. He headed towards the car and waited for his driver to open the door for him, since with a girl in his arms, he quite wasn't able to.

"Master do I drop her off first?" The driver asked.

"No... She's coming with me, Myoga."

"Yes, Master," the driver pleasantly replied, closing the car's door immediately as the man had slipped in.

With the muted sound of the engine, Kagome started to stirr, purring some nonesense or another.

The man quickly caught this, and looking at the girl's sleeping frame, he realized that she still had some traces of vomit along her mouth.

"Myoga, give me some baby whipes, please."

"Here you go, Master."

"Thanks..." And he began to clean the girl up.

As he was cleaning the girl up, she began to stir once more, muttering every now and then undistinctive nonesense.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" The man gently asked, patting the girl's cheek to see if she'd wake up somewhat.

"Mmmrmrmm.." The girl muttered.

"Hey, wake up," he cooed once more.

"Hmnm...what?"

"How are you feeling?" The young man asked, he needed for her to come back to her senses.

"Sango?"

"No. I'm Inuyasha," he retorted.

"What...?" Kagome had inquired, realizing she was in a car with someone she didn't know. "Take me back... Sango'll be looking for me.."

"Well, Sango left a while ago with my friend. So where do I take you?"

"Hmnnm... No..." Kagome barely muttered before her lazy gaze wondered north to welcome topaz orbs. They seemed so warm and all Kagome could find herself doing was blush. Her cheeks had begun to burn vividly.

Seeing Kagome's reaction, Inuyasha leaned closer toward the girl to listen to whatever she was saying. "Huh..?"

Her crimson cheeks burned further and she blinked rapidly a couple of times.

"What's your name?" She'd heard 'Inuyasha' purr to her. She melted, her body gave way and her hands reached out to cup over his cheeks.

Instantly, Inuyasha's cheeks burned like a fire, and felt hot like one. He stared at her amethyst pools and got lost in them. When he had come to realize, his lips were towering over the girl's. But by the time he'd realized this, the girl had drifted back into unconciousness.

"Master," Myoga called to Inuyasha as he held the door open for him.

"Thanks." With that, Inuyasha entered his house (more like a mansion) with the sleeping girl in his arms.

"Sir, which room would you like me to set up for the lady?" A maid had inquired upon seeing him carry a female in his arms.

"Set up the guest room that is beside my room, Yura."

"Yes, Sir." And with that Yura left to prepare the guest room Inuyasha had solicited.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha figured that he should at least give the girl a decent bath before allowing her to go to sleep. At least if he had passed out like she had and vomited like she had, he would've liked for his friends to clean him up before they let him sleep in his bed.<p>

'She's a total stranger to you... Maybe she will feel disrespected.' He mused. 'But I bet she wouldn't like to go to bed dirty.'

"Keh'," he responded to his own thoughts, pulling a bath robe from his closet.

"Sir, the guest room is prepared for the lady," Yura, who had walked into Inuyasha's room declared.

"Come help me put this girl into the robe so she can take a bath," Inuyasha ordered.

"But Sir, she's asleep."

"I know. Help me anyways," he ordered while untying the hairband that held Kagome's hair up. "You undress her and put her in the robe." With that, Inuyasha turned around, just to respect the girl.

As Yura undressed her, Kagome stirred, barely opening her eyes to see what was going on.

"Don't worry, Miss. You'll be fine, I'm just getting you ready for a bath, don't worry," Yura reassured the girl, hoping she wouldn't freak out.

"Okay," was all Kagome could manage to say before closing her eyes once more.

"Sir, she's robed."

"Thanks. You can leave now, Yura. I'll take care of her."

"But, Sir-" Yura had protested.

"I'll take proper care of her Yura. You can go now." Inuyasha watched Yura leave his room. He then turned toward the sleeping girl and reached out to touch her arm.

"Hey, can you wake up for a bit? I'll clean you up..." he softly spoke. In rerturn, Kagome had only nodded.

"I'll take that as an 'I'm concious' then," Inuyasha responded as he picked her up once more and lead the girl toward his bathtub. "Hope you like warm water," he softly spoke, eying the girl oddly. There was something in her...

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is! I hope you all enjoy it! Please review. : )<strong>

**-Jennor**


	2. Better Self

**A/N: Second chapter… Sorry it took so long, but I couldn't find anything to inspire me and whatnot. Writing actually becomes harder when there's a story you have to be following sentence after sentence. Maybe this should have been a drabble? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters that I have borrowed to create this story; they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi and her creativity. (T_T)**

* * *

><p><em>Did you ever feel the need to know someone,<em>

_and feel the need course through your body_

_Like an eight o' eight drum?_

_A low, underlying desire_

_to know what you __don't__ know?_

* * *

><p>It was almost inevitable to stop staring at this girl's countenance. The way her eyebrows stood proud along her brow, and how her lids would somehow move although her body remained immobile, intrigued depths in his body that he didn't know would be amused.<p>

He'd helped her out from a good of his heart that rarely ever presented itself, although he was grateful he was able to do something nice for somebody, for once. However, his intentions had not altogether been altruistic, she had reminded him about a past love and made him question if it had been _her _that was so sickened in the bench.

'_Why do they look so alike,' _he mused as his gaze drifted down to look at the girl in his bathtub again. His clawed hand had reached to grab the submerging sponge that aided him in bathing the girl in the gentlest way possible to avoid waking her up, although he was sure it was nearly impossible because of the warmth and rose-scented soothing water.

Their little encounter in the car still lingered in his mind, vividly. Her lips were soft to touch, but given her situation, it had not been the most pleasant of kisses that he had received. Mostly considering that her breath still stank of the vomit that had exited her body previously. However, his mind kept drifting to that moment in the car. It had been brief and accidental, but it got him thinking about this girl.

'_Who are you?' _Inuyasha asked himself again, mostly trying to make things sink into what was his reality at the moment. "Could it be that you two are related?"

As quickly as the words had left his lips, the girl's lids moved tormented and Inuyasha wondered if she had heard in some depth of her sleep what he had said. "Perhaps not..." he finally concluded, seeing that the girl had not stirred any further. He had better stop thinking about these things before his suppressed feelings rekindled and he would go back into his stupid habits once again.

Sighing, Inuyasha got up from where he had knelt to sponge-bathe the girl. "Let's get you all dry," he said to her, uncorking his bathtub so that the water would drain and leave the wet, robed girl in a position that was easier for him to get her out of the bathtub. "If you could just wake up a little bit."

But the girl wouldn't stir. Shyly, Inuyasha tried prodding her shoulder to see if she would wake up that way, but she didn't either.

"Guess I'll go ask for help," he finally decided before walking out of his bathroom and moving toward one of the nightstands beside the red mass that was his bed. Placed atop the nightstand, beside ball-shaped lamp, lay a simple white phone.

"Myouga think you could come up to my room and help me out? I nee-uh… I need you to help me with some stuff," he called to his driver in a commanding tone, thinking it would keep the man from prodding into his business. It wasn't like he wanted to tell the whole world that there was a strange girl in his room. In his bathtub. In his bathrobe. And pretty much soaked.

* * *

><p>"Thanks, jiji," Inuyasha muttered, tight-lipped while he was roaming around his room, looking for a blanket. Seeing that he and the driver had placed the girl neatly into his bed after dressing her, he assumed he'd be using his couch for the first time in ages.<p>

"Will you be alright, master?" The old fleabag was as inquisitive as ever, he noted, although it could just be the old man's perverted streak coming through.

"Yeah, yeah," he responded, raising a lazy hand over his shoulder dismissively. He just wanted the old man to leave. He had much musing to get over before he could reconcile some sleep or calm down.

"Hope you enjoy your _couch_." Was Myouga-jiji mocking him?

"Keh'," was Inuyasha's flat reply. Although the man took it more as a 'goodnight' response rather than the disdainful retort that it was.

Inuyasha felt very self-conscious now. His room just felt _too_ big for them, and way too silent for his own sanity. "If this wasn't so mysterious, I'd probably be able to keep my cool."

Distressed as he was, he couldn't think straight. "No one would be able to keep their cool in this kind of situation."

Considering he had been in love with a woman all throughout his High School years and all the way into his Sophomore year at college, and things had ended badly with her, he couldn't stand the look of this strange girl who held such a resemblance with his past love.

'_This isn't like me, at all! I'm not so lost like this…' _

Deep within his musings, Inuyasha failed to notice that a faint light shone through the girl's sprawled jeans' pocket, indicating that a similarly distressed friend was trying to get a hold of her sickened friend.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha didn't sleep much during the night. Memories of the past haunted his mind. They had made him feel like the washrag that he was sure he was.<p>

He sighed, giving up on any possibility of sleep at this time. He could just barely smell the sunrise coming. Birds were beginning to stir outside, and the grass below his balcony faintly began to smell less like the nighttime dew. Although the scenery outside made him feel so mellow inside, his thoughts made him feel differently. It had been a crazy love, indeed, and yet, he couldn't find himself letting go of that wonderful memory.

He could have his heart broken a million times, and he could brush off getting let down constantly by people, but he would never get over what had happened with his love, _Kikyou_.

Without him knowing about it, his body had lead him toward his balcony. His bare feet over the wet tiles of the balcony, he walked toward the edge and leaned along the concrete balustrade.

"Just thinking about your name stings my heart… Why can't I get over you?" he asked to himself, peering over at a pair of birds that were pecking each other in what appeared to him, a loving way.

"Guess my luck's out now, you're out of my life. I wish though, th-…" A muffled 'thud', interrupted his thoughts. "What the Hell?"

Peering back into his room, Inuyasha noticed that the sleeping girl had fallen off his bed, somehow, and had stirred.

"You okay," he called to her as he closed the balcony doors and moved to open the long curtains that draped the windows.

"Hmn..?" Kagome stupidly answered, not quite in her senses to reply.

"Are you okay?" he inquired once again, softer this time so he wouldn't' scare her. He was a stranger after all, so technically, she was waking up in a stranger's bed.

He noticed the girl peering lazily, although curiously around the room. "I brought you to my house when I saw you were sick… Nobody was with you…" he excused himself. Now, he didn't want the girl to think he was some sort of creep that had kidnapped her.

"...What?" she asked in a barely audible tone that Inuyasha only got a grasp of because of his sharp sense of hearing. But he could tell something was wrong with the girl from the way she held her palms to her temples.

"Does your head hurt?"

"Mm," she mouthed, nodding somewhat to accentuate her point.

"I'll get you something, then. Stay there."

* * *

><p>By the time Inuyasha had found the pills he was looking for, he found the girl with her head resting on the side of his bed, her arms hanging loosely along either side of her body, and her legs spread ungainly around her. He sympathized for her. He'd had enough hangovers to understand what she was going through.<p>

Kneeling beside her, he placed his palm along the middle of her back, just as he had done the previous night, and held once more a glass of water to her. "Here."

"Thanks," she replied curtly, taking the water in her hand, and the tiny white pill from his palm and downing both things. "What happened…?"

The girl obviously looked uncomfortable. Inuyasha assumed she had taken a look at the room and had seen that her clothes still lay in a tiny pile beside the unruly state of the couch he had slept in. Moreover, all she was wearing was one of his loose-fitted shirts.

"Not _THAT_, if that's what you're thinking," Inuyasha clarified. He didn't need for this girl to be more scared than se was already.

He heard her sigh, content written all over her breath.

"THAT is such good news. I wouldn't want to lose myself in this way. I don't know who you even are."

Inuyasha scowled. How could she not remember that she had _kissed_ him. '_Oh, right. She was senselessly drunk last night.'_ "What do you remember?" he asked, his tone just a tinge below angry.

"Hmn…" she thought. "…Last that I know of, I was dancing with a guy with long hair."

"Let me fill you in, then." With that, Inuyasha began to tell her everything he knew since he had found her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there it is. My second update. I know it's crappy, but bare with me: I'm a newb with writing stories. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.**

**All credits for the poem go to ~Strong-suit (Dev'art) and her poem "True Self."**

**Please review!**


End file.
